The Knight Of Thought
by Zephyranthus
Summary: This is a different take on the Anime and is a SasamexOC. Sasame has always been drawn to Maika because she's different, aside from being the only female Knight, but he has never acted on it. But what happens when he does. Story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this over half a year ago since this idea just came to me. It'll also be a pretty quick story because of that. I'll be splitting it into chapters since it's a bit tiring to read it in just one chunk and I'm editing it a bit. Maika is a different kind of female lead since it doesn't really seem like she's the lead and it's pretty much Sasame's point of view._**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maika and the idea of The Knight Of Thought/Mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He was walking in a quiet place with Himeno while she told him her problems and he listened, as usual, when he sensed a very familiar presence. He looked up and sure enough, further ahead was Maika. Her legs were to her chest and she had an arm wrapped around them while her head rested on her knees. She sat under the tree, her long bright gold blonde hair cascading down her back, her skin as pale as ever and her ash mauve eyes were seeing everything, yet nothing. She was dressed in her grey, short-sleeved hoodie jacket and a pair of black jeans and sneakers, a black cap on her head. Her face was clean of any expression...

"Eh? Isn't that Maika-chan?" Himeno asked and he nodded as they walked up to her.

"Maika," he said and she glanced up at him, nodding in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was on a date with a guy," she replied simply.

"Eh?" Himeno said and he frowned slightly.

"But, I didn't like his thoughts so I ditched him," she said.

"Didn't like his thoughts?" Himeno said, confused, but he understood.

"He just wanted to sleep with me. His thoughts weren't pretty at all," she said, standing up while Himeno blushed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she dusted herself off.

"Somewhere, nowhere," she replied as she always did.

Maika was always mysterious and recently, always a loner. She preferred to be by herself when she could.

"Himeno-chan!" One of Himeno's friends called.

"Ah! It's my friend! I'll get going! Thank you, Sasame!" Himeno shouted as she ran off and he smiled, waving and he saw that Maika had walked off so he caught up with her.

"You and Hayate are giving her a hard time," he sighed.

"Why? It's not as if I don't accept her," she said. "Nor am I saying anything awful to her, unlike Hayate."

"Neither do you accept her," he stated.

"And so, we're neutral," she said.

"I know why Hayate is giving her a hard time, but Mai..." he said.

It was true, he could never really tell how Maika really felt. Maika's feelings were ever changing, just like she was. She did what she wanted or what she felt like at the moment and was never restricted. She was the epitome of freedom.

She walked to her own beat and that beat was never constant. He was at peace with her because Maika was the only one whose feelings were very calm, always. He was sensitive to the feelings of others so when he needed to get away, he went somewhere quiet or concentrated on her feelings. He didn't know if she did it for his benefit or not, but he was thankful. In all the years they had been together, she was forever his solitude.

"To me, I don't really care. Whether I accept her or not, she's still the chosen Prètear. I'm a Leafè Knight, so all I need to do, is to just follow my duties and my main duty is to protect her," she shrugged simply.

"I suppose," he said.

"But Sasame, what about you?" She asked, looking at him and he raised a brow in confusion.

"What about me?" He asked.

"While you are trying to solve the problems of others, how about you take some time to take care of yours," she said.

"What do you mean?" He queried.

"I know that deep inside you, you're troubled. I'm psychic. Sasame was crying out then," she said, with a faraway look.

"What's happened has happened. It's all in the past," he said.

"Then why does your soul still cry out to me?" She said softly, gazing up at the sky and his eyes widened.

"I..." he said, at a loss for words.

"We already lost three Knights. Don't be another one, Sasame. I love you and all the other Leafè Knights," she said and walked off.

"I love you too, Maika," he whispered, knowing she'd blocked out the thoughts and feelings of everyone as courtesy for him since she knew he was dealing with his own inner turmoil that she'd drawn out.

He knew who she spoke of was Takako... The girl he loved, or believed he loved.

* * *

><p>"Maika!" He shouted as she was hit by the demon and he caught her.<p>

"Sasame," she whispered in surprise.

"Himeno-chan! Prèt with me!" Go said and Himeno nodded and touched Go's hand, becoming the Fire Prètear.

"Maika!" Kei said and she nodded, moving out of his arms and charged at the demon, 2 large swords appearing in her hand and she threw it in the eyes of the demon, blinding it and many shurikens appeared around her and it flew at high speeds, pinning the monster's tentacles.

"Now!" Maika said and Himeno nodded and destroyed the demon with one hit and the area and they returned to normal.

"Mai, are you alright?" Mannen asked, taking hold of Maika's hand and Maika placed a hand on his head with a smile.

"I'm fine, Mannen," she replied.

She always had a bond with the Knight of Ice and she was horrified when he died before. Of course she cared about the others. More so now Shin and Hajime because they were young whereas in the past, she used to be the youngest. There were 8 Leafè Knights so it was natural that they would have partners of such. Him and Hayate, Kei and Go, Shin and Hajime and then Maika and Mannen.

"Gomen, Maika-chan," Himeno apologized.

"It's my duty to protect you," she said.

"Oh."

"Mannen, take the prètear home and take care of her. It's dark already. You, Hajime and Shin, alright?" She whispered with a smile, bending down to Mannen's level, cupping his cheek and Mannen grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

"Hai! Leave it to us!" Mannen said and Maika nodded.

"Ah! I gotta get back to work!" Go said and ran off.

"I should get back to work too," Kei said, walking off and Maika walked off without a word to anyone.

"What about you, Sasame?" Hayate asked.

"Hm, I think I'll go spend time with Maika," he replied.

"Eh?" Mannen said and he ran off, catching up to Maika up ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a little different from the other stories in this category because it's a SasamexOC story. Please review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Shall we grab some dinner? My treat," he said and she looked at him

Soon, they were in a barbecue house with many different food items around them on the table and grill and there was a pot of soup on the table as well and he smiled as Maika ate all the food that was piled onto her plate

"You're not eating?" She asked

"I am but it seems that you can eat enough for the two of us" he replied

"I think I can as well" she said

"Say Mai, how do you actually spend your time nowadays?" He asked and she paused

"Hmm... I walk around then stuff myself, then play and stuff myself some more and then I go to the arcade and trash all the guys there and other stuff" she replied and he sweat-dropped

"How do you earn your income then? The last time you were a psychiatrist right?" He asked and she nodded

"I didn't like staying in a room so now I just help whoever needs my help urgently. On the side though, I earn money by 'guessing' the thoughts of others" she replied and he chuckled

"No matter what we do, it seems that the two of us end up helping others in such ways" he said

"Since we can't do anything about it, we might as well put our powers to good use. With lesser people consumed by dark thoughts and feelings, there are lesser chances of people being possessed" she said

"True" he said as she piled food on her plate again and he sweat-dropped while everyone stared in amazement and he smiled and joined her in her eating and when he was full, she was still going strong and a little bit later, she put down her chopsticks

"Hm, I think that I should stop here for today" she said and he laughed, waving over the waitress who came with the bill and he paid her and the two of them got up and left the shop and ended up walking around in the park with an ice-cream in hand

"Mai, you're really amazing" he said and she looked at him, licking her chocolate and chocolate chip ice-cream

"Sasame, you're amazing too" she said

"I don't really think so" he said and she shook her head

"I think Sasame's amazing. Always so warm to everyone. Sasame's always caring for people, trying to solve their problems, putting yours aside. But I know it, Sasame's inner turmoil..." she said softly and he stopped walking

"Mai" he said as she glanced up at the full moon before glancing at him

"Sasame, you don't have to bear everything alone. Leafe Knights will be together forever. We have many years spent together. Sasame is always solving people's problems because you're a good listener, but in return, there's no one to solve your problems. Just because Sasame is a Leafe Knight, it doesn't mean that your control of your feelings is stronger" she said and he smiled a small smile

"That's true" he said and she smiled at him and his eyes widened as she hardly smiled at anyone except Mannen and the other two, mostly Mannen

"That's why I will listen to Sasame when no one else will" she said and his eyes softened and he reached out, taking hold of her hand and pulled her to his body

"Mai..." he whispered and she looked up at him while he cupped her cheek gently

"Sasame?" She said and he kissed her and she blushed

"Arigatou Mai..." he whispered against her lips

"It's okay to cry Sasame" she said, stroking his cheek

"Lend me your body for now" he said and she nodded and he hugged her tightly, dropping his ice-cream and tears rolled down his cheeks

She just stayed there, holding him while he cried. He didn't know how long they stayed that way, but she didn't complain, she just held him and didn't feel anything but his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He watched Maika being dragged away by Mannen, Hajime and Shin while Kei was training Himeno to use his powers

"Mai! Mai!" Shin said, reaching up to her and she picked him up, carrying him

"Baby" Mannen said

Ever since that night, there was a new bond between him and Maika. She didn't mention anything about the kiss but she always was there for him

"Oh! Sasame!" Mannen said and he smiled, coming out of his watching spot

"Hey" he said

"Okay then, that's enough for today" Kei said, separating from Himeno

"Thank you Kei" Himeno said

"Himeno-chan, Prèt with me the next time!" Hajime said

"No, me!" Mannen said

"Me" Shin said

"O-okay" Himeno sweat-dropped

"What about Mai-nee?" Shin asked

"Eh? Don't really want to, or need to" she replied

"Why?" Shin asked

"Shin!" Mannen said

"Saa" she said and walked off

"Really" Kei sighed

"Maika-chan doesn't really seem to like me. Just like Hayate" Himeno frowned

"Why do you think that?" Hajime asked

"Because they both don't want to Prèt with me. Maika-chan especially" she replied

"I know this might just be a guess, but I think Mai is doing this for you" he said

"For me? What do you mean?" Himeno asked and the young Knights looked at him curiously

"Mai is the only female Leafe Knight, so she understands how hard you are trying to master the use of our powers. Himeno, do you know what Mai is the Knight of?" He asked

"Eh? No" Himeno replied

"Mai never told Hime-nee" Mannen said

"Mai is the Knight of Thought, or rather, mind" he said

"Eh? What does that mean?" She asked

"Out of all the Knights, Mai's power is the hardest to master and she had trouble with it for awhile when she was born too. Her power basically means she can control anything with regards to the mind" he replied

"Maika's power requires double, no, maybe triple the concentration than the rest of ours" Kei said

"EH?" Himeno exclaimed

"To use her powers efficiently, you need a strong mind. Your thoughts, your desires, all of it has to be strong. Mai knows that and she knows that it'll put a strain on your mind since your mind is, at this moment, not strong enough. She can read the thoughts of everyone, even their souls'" he said

"Maika-chan has it so tough. I want to be friends with Maika-chan since she's the only female Knight" Himeno said softly and she smiled

"Do you want to Prèt with Mai?" He asked

"Hai" Himeno said

"Then if you want to Prèt with Mai, you have to get stronger, both mind and body. Maybe then, when you ask her, she'll Prèt with you" he smiled and Himeno was so determined he could see the fire around her and everyone sweat-dropped

"Yosh! I'll get stronger! Then Maika-chan will Prèt with me! All of you have to help me!" Himeno said

"Hai!" The three youngest said and then Himeno had a curious look

"Say, how do you know so much about Maika-chan? Maika-chan doesn't seem to hang out with anyone else but you seem close to her" Himeno said

"Mannen is much closer to her though. Mai is very protective of him mostly" he said and Mannen grinned

"Yup! Mai and I are the closest!" Mannen said

"Really? It doesn't seem like it" Himeno said

"Even though all the Leafe Knights fight together, there's something like a pair thing. Like where two Leafe Knights, in a way, complement each other. Hayate and I, Wind and Sound, just like the wind carries the sound, Kee and Go, Fire and Light, whereby when there is fire, there is light, Shin and Hajime whereby plants thrive on water and then Mannen and Maika, Ice and Mind, whereby both had a warmth that belied their powers. Maika who could hear the thoughts and the desires of the soul, calmed them and comforted them and Mannen whose power of ice contrasted with his warm, cheerful personality, were very close" he said

"Mai... She closes off her emotions because she feels the emotions of others and she carries their burden and so I'm cheerful enough for the both of us!" Mannen grinned and Kei patted his head

"Just like the Mannen before you" Kei said

"Then why doesn't Mannen hang out with Maika-chan?" Himeno asked and Mannen looked at her and shrugged

"I don't have to be with Maika all the time. Maika knows how much I care for her and I know how much she cares for me. Distance is nothing. We still fight well together" Mannen said and he saw the grown-up Mannen in his place

"Mannen sounds so grown up" Hajime said and Mannen frowned before giving Hajime a noogie

"There you have it" he said

"Who told you that?" Kei asked

"Mai. A long time ago" he smiled


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Oops, haven't updated in awhile._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"You're here all alone," he said.

"This is where everything happened... Where everything changed," she said and he stood beside her on the boulder.

"Mai, do you believe that we could ever be something? The both of us I mean," he said, standing in front of her now and stroked her cheek and she glanced at him.

"What kind of something?" She asked and he leaned down.

"Something more than Leafe Knights..." he replied.

"Sasame..." she said with wide eyes and he kissed her softly.

"Do you think we could be lovers?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"You gave me something no one else could, Maika. A bond had formed between us that night, Maika, when you let me hold you while I cried my heart out," he said.

"We... can't be together that way Sasame," she sighed softly.

"Why not?! I know that you feel the same way for me as I feel for you!" He cried.

"We are Leafe Knights. We have to protect the Prètear. She comes before anything. We can never be anything to each other but Knights. Having a relationship will compromise her safety and I love all the Leafe Knights, Sasame. Sure, Mannen more than everyone else," she said and it made sense to him even when he didn't want it to.

"You're right... Then, can I ask you for something?" He asked and she glanced at him and nodded.

"Just for today. Give me just today for the two of us to be lovers," he said and her eyes widened and he saw a blush on her cheeks.

"Okay," she said and he smiled, despite the pain in his heart.

"Then let's go on a date and see where it goes from there," he said and she nodded.

They returned to the normal world and the stood there. He extended his hand to her with a smile.

"Couples hold hands on dates," he said and she nodded and blushed, holding his hand.

They walked around, doing everything and anything that seemed to interest them. Just then, something caught his eye and he told Maika to go on ahead first and she nodded and walked off. He walked up to the stand where he picked up the couple necklace of a shield and a heart on a black string and he bought them, smiling at the stand owner who wrapped it up and handed it to him and he kept it in his pocket before heading to the cáfe where Maika was. On the way there, he passed by a flower shop and he bought one red rose and continued on to the cafe where Maika was seated, attracting the eyes of many men. He went in and a waitress walked up to him.

"A seat for one?" The waitress blushed.

"No, I'm here with my girlfriend," he answered, gesturing to Maika and the waitress' smile fell.

"Oh... I see," the waitress said and he walked up to Maika, placing a kiss on her cheek and handed her the rose.

They ate some pastries before they left and they went to an arcade where Maika frequented.

"Ah, I have something for you," he said, pulling out the package and poured out the trinkets.

"Sasame?"

"Couples have couple necklaces and we're a couple for today," he smiled and she nodded.

He put on the necklace for her and she put on the other one for him and he kissed her gently.

He had fun with Maika and soon, night came and it was now or never.

"If you want to," she said and he looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you closed off your mind to the thoughts of others?"

"I did. But you were thinking really hard," she answered.

"I see. Alright then," he said and brought her to a high class hotel where they got a suite.

He wanted this to be memorable... They entered the room with a great view and she sat on the bed, where he hesitated. Could he do this to her when it was what he wanted? He felt her warm hand cup his cheek and he looked into her mauve eyes.

"It was Sasame's idea, wasn't it? That we'd be lovers for the day."

"It was, but..." he said and she shook her head, taking off his glasses, dropping it onto the carpeted floor.

"Lovers do this. Sasame, you want to do this. Since we're lovers today, then it's alright for us to do this," she said and kissed him and he kissed her back.

He stepped out of his shoes and she kicked off her heels. She pushed off his jacket and they parted from their kiss, just long enough for her to take off his shirt and him to take off her off shouldered light blue floral top. She undid his belt buckle while he unzipped her pants and they both fell onto the bed where he pulled off her pants, leaving her clad in just a pair of light purple, lace undergarments. He pulled the ribbon from her hair and ran his fingers through her silky tresses. He slipped a hand under her bra and she gasped before moaning and it was the sweetest sound to his ears. She undid his pants and he kicked them off. She slid a hand into his boxers, stroking him and he groaned in pleasure. He undid her bra, discarding it to where all the clothes lay, scattered around the room. She had him in a full blown erection and he traced a finger along her slit, outside her panty and he could feel her getting wetter and he pushed against the fabric and she bucked against his hand. He ripped the fabric away and slid a finger in and she moaned his name while running a finger along the tip of his member that had a drop of his precum on the tip and she spread it around. With one hand, he got rid of his boxers, having teased her till she was wet enough and he held himself on top of her.

"Just for tonight, right?" She nodded. "Maika, I love you," he said.

"I love you too Sasame," she whispered and he smiled, not caring if she was lying and he slid into her with ease and he pounded into her and they both climaxed at the same time and he hugged her tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you, Maika..." he sobbed and she hugged him tightly, not saying anything.

He woke up the next morning, alone and hanging on the lamp on the bedside table, was Maika's part of the necklace and he took it. The fantasy was over and they had to resume their duties as Leafe Knights to Himeno...

"Maika..." he whispered, hugging the necklace closely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Please review.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: One more chapter to the end!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Takako?!" They gasped.

Takako... The Prètear before Himeno. The one who descended into darkness for her love for Hayate who had rejected her. He loved her, 16 years ago... Very much. He watched as Takako vanished and left everyone stunned.

"No... Takako..." Kei whispered.

"Takako?" Himeno said.

"The previous Prètear," Maika said simply and he gazed at Maika.

He couldn't have her. She was unattainable. He and Takako were alike. He could go back to loving Takako. He would be free of the pain then. The pain of loving Maika. He loved Takako.

He would.

But he knew that wasn't possible at all. He had realized that he'd loved Maika from way back. The one he loved was the Leafe Knight of Thoughts or rather, Mind.

She who was his solitude. She who felt for him while he felt for others. She who knew and carried everyone's burden. She who had the strongest gift, yet the hardest to control. She, who was his salvation.

She couldn't love him then because she felt everything of everyone and she couldn't love him now. He saw Takako and something about her reminded him of Maika. Maybe it was the innocence she had possessed.

* * *

><p>"Sasame?! What are you doing?!" Hayate shouted.<p>

"I love Takako," he said, the words feeling like a lie, even to him.

"Mawata!" Himeno shouted.

"Mawata-chan!" Kaoru shouted.

"Nooo!" Mawata cried as he kissed Takako.

It didn't feel right kissing the lips of another...

Everything would start from there. The Great Tree Fenrir consuming the Awayuki daughter, feeding on her hate and both him and Takako at the top.

"Sasame! You!" Hayate shouted and he glanced at Maika who didn't even look at him.

* * *

><p>Their fighting was futile... Why didn't they see that? Hayate fighting him to the death was futile... But as he listened to Himeno's words and he realised that he was an idiot... Instead of forcing himself to rekindle the flame he'd once held for Takako, he should have been fighting for his love for Maika. If a Prètear and a Leafe Knight could fall in love, why couldn't he fall in love with Maika? He should've fought to make Maika see how much he loved her!<p>

"You lied! You don't love me at all! You love her! You love Maika!" Takako cried and soon, a vine carrying Maika appeared and she was hurt badly.

"Maika!" He cried, shielding her from the vine that was meant to kill her and her eyes widened along with Himeno's and Takako's and the vine dropped her when Takako had lost concentration.

"Sa-Sasame..." Maika whispered and he smiled at her as he hit the ground and she ran to him, hugging him.

"Maika..." he whispered.

"You idiot! Why?! Why did you do it?!" She cried.

For the first time since the previous Mannen's death, she cried. For him.

"Sasame!" Hayate and Himeno shouted, running to him.

"Because you mean the world to me and finally, I get to see your true emotions... Maika's emotions" he smiled.

"You're not supposed to protect me! You're supposed to protect the Prètear!" She shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No... I want to protect you," he said.

"Sasame..." she whispered.

"Maika, you were afraid, weren't you? Of falling in love with me, with a Leafe Knight especially," he said and her eyes widened.

"Sasame?" Hayate said.

"I was... afraid. I've seen what love does to people. Takako loved Hayate and she became the Princess of Disaster... People protect the people they love the most, like Hayate... Love makes people do stupid things. We are Leafe Knights and we have a duty to protect our Prètear... I would be so worried about your safety and I would be reckless. I didn't want to lose another Prètear... But if I was in love with you, your safety would be what matters the most," she whimpered.

"But still... I want to protect you, Mai, because I love you and I managed to protect you. I'm sorry Maika, for not realising your fears until later... Save Takako for me. She's suffering what I have suffered. The one you love has rejected you and you spiral down into darkness because of it. Save her..." he said and they nodded.

"Sasame... Even after all I did, you still want to save me?" Takako whispered.

"Because I understand your pain. There is always someone for us in the end. You have to live for it Takako... I only realized it too late, but there's still a chance for you," he said.

"Would someone love me?" Takako asked.

"Yes. Believe in me Takako. Trust my words. There's someone out there for you. Fight for it," he smiled.

"Sasame... Arigatou..." Takako smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she returned to her former self.

"You'll live Sasame!" Himeno said and he smiled.

"I won't... I'm glad that I got to apologize to you, face to face Maika. I'm glad... that I got to tell you that I love you... In the end..." he whispered and breathed his last.

"SA-SASAME!" Maika cried out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me this long! This is the final chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Maika-chan..." Himeno said.

"Sasame... Maika..." Hayate said.

"They were in love and no one knew..." Himeno said as they watched Maika sob, holding Sasame's body.

"Maika's never cried... Not since Mannen's death and even before that," Hayate said.

"I couldn't tell him..." Maika whispered, laying Sasame down

"Sasame... He's gone... Who do I have left?" Takako panicked and the Great Tree of Fenrir reached out and pulled her in and Hayate sacrificed his life to protect Himeno.

"Hayate!" Himeno shouted and Maika's eyes widened.

"Sayonara... Sasame," Maika whispered before she destroyed the vines trying to touch the vulnerable Himeno.

"Maika..." Takako said.

"Wait Takako, we'll save you... Sasame wanted to," Maika said, before turning to Himeno.

"Maika-chan..." Himeno said.

"Are you strong enough Himeno?" She asked.

"Yes," Himeno replied, determined.

"You will sacrifice everything to protect everyone?" She asked

"You would do the same," Himeno replied.

"I would," she said.

"Will you Prèt with me, Maika-chan?" Himeno asked.

"Hai... I'll bet everything on this," Maika replied, taking hold of Himeno's hand and together they became the Legendary Snow White.

"Maika... has never Prèt with anyone before... Moreover, they became the Legendary Snow White..." Takako gasped.

"What?" Himeno gasped.

"Your desire is strong and hence, our form became this. This is because of Himeno's desire," Maika said.

"Eh?" Himeno said.

"Concentrate on you desire and I will make it come true..." Maika said and she nodded as they both hovered over the tree.

"You want Leafe... Then I will give you Leafe. Take all of it... Fill yourself up," Himeno said, feeding it alot of Leafe and then, it caused the tree to die and Takako smiled as Himeno with Maika in her, reached out and took hold of her hand.

"Maika... Himeno," Takako said.

"Takako-san," Himeno smiled.

* * *

><p>He woke up and saw Hayate and he went over to Hayate as healing snow fell. Hayate woke up and was happy that Himeno had defeated Fenrir.<p>

"Where's Himeno?" Hayate asked and he didn't know what to say because he hadn't a clue and then Hayate's eyes widened and he turned and saw everyone gathered around a flower bed and they both ran over and saw Himeno, lying there, lifeless but with a smile on her face while everyone cried.

"Where's Maika?" He asked.

"Maika... and Himeno..." Hajime began and his eyes widened and suddenly, Maika separated from Himeno, in her Knight clothing and Himeno opened her eyes and Hayate hugged her.

"What just happened?" Mayune asked.

"Mai... Sacrificed herself," he whispered.

"Just before everything disappeared... Maika-chan said that a Prètear like me could never be replaced and that one life sacrificed was enough..." Himeno whispered and his eyes widened.

"No one has ever Prèt with Maika before... But she accepted Himeno and they became the Legendary Snow White..." Kei said.

"This time Mai will be the one to leave me... Mai, is it because I died the last time?" Mannen cried.

"The most powerful Leafe Knight. With no more fights, will Maika even be reincarnated?" Go said as he dropped to his knees beside Maika.

"Sasame?" Kei said.

"I was supposed to sacrifice my life for you Mai... Because you were so afraid of loving me. I was supposed to protect you!" He cried, hugging Maika's body.

"Sasame..." Takako said.

"I told you that I love you! Maika! You haven't even reciprocated my feelings! Why wasn't Maika revived like I was?" He whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Because Maika-chan gave the last of her Leafe to me," Himeno sobbed.

"Maika... Wake up... If a Prètear and a Knight can fall in love, then why can't two Leafe Knights? Hayate will do all he can to protect Himeno so I can protect you... You're the only one that I want. I want the you now... Not your reincarnation..." he said.

"Maika-chan... Please, wake up. In the past, Maika-chan was the first Knight to comfort me... Because you knew what I was feeling... I need you and Sasame," Takako sobbed.

"Please, come back to me" he whispered, lowering his lips to Maika's, feeding her his Leafe.

"Leafe..." Kei said and he looked at Maika and prayed and his heart jumped when she opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Mai..." he said.

"I love you too, Sasame," she said and he kissed her while everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>She waited for Hayate who came out of Lefaenia's gate and they walked side by side as he told her that everything was going great in Lefaenia and everyone was pure again.<p>

"What about Takako-san?" She asked.

"Takako is adjusting well in world. She went to visit her parents and explained everything and she was happy to see how much they missed her. She's starting school soon too," he replied and she grinned.

"That's good. What about those two?" She asked.

"Ah, those two are now somewhere very quiet where it's just them feeling no one's emotions but their own and each other's," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Maika was sitting on the boulder as the strong wind blew and he smiled and walked up to her and she glanced at him and smiled happily. He held up her part of the necklace and put it on for her before he leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

"I love you, Maika," he said.

"I love you too, Sasame," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


End file.
